Watashi Daiichi no shu dorei ai Español
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Draco es el hijo del alcalde y le gusta alquilar a los esclavos para el sexo pero cuando él alquila a un esclavo con ojos verde las cosas cambia a otra manera. ¡Slash! ¡Medio medieval!
1. Una Cosa Nocturna

**Título: Watashi Dai-ichi no ai de dorei de shu (Español)**

**Autor: Shinigami Liliz Black **

**Correo electrónico: heir_of_slytherin_dm@yahoo.com **

**Resumen: Draco es el hijo del alcalde y le gusta alquilar a los esclavos para el sexo pero cuando él alquila a un esclavo con ojos verde las cosas todo cambia a otra manera. **¡Slash! ¡Medio medieval! 

**Valuación: R **

**Propiedades: Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, y varios publicadores que incluyen en pero no limitados a los Libros de Bloomsbury, los Libros Escolásticos y Raincoast Books, y Warner Bros., Inc. ******

**Advirtiendo: slash! **

**Apareamientos: Harry/Draco, Godric/Salazar, **

**Categoría: Drama/Romance. **

**Notas: **Esto es un no la historia de tiempo.No tiene ningún siglo específico. Es moderna o medieval, aunque su manera de hablar es medieval. AU e historia de PWP ( Au: Universo Alternado y PWP: Parcela qué Parcela?) Las ideas son desorganizadas si que no sé como realmente va a terminar. Título escrito en 'japonés Mi primera semana con un esclavo amante ' La canción 'One Night Thing ' de Luis Fonsi me inspiró hacer esta torcida historia. (La valuación cambiada por la causa de Capítulo tres) 

**Capítulo Uno: Una Cosa Nocturna (One Night Thing)**

**_Unknown streets city lights flash before my eyes_**

**_Different faces every night, speaking words I've never heard._**

**_Got no judge by myself, need no alibi._**

**_No commitments so why not, take me to the spot._**

Una multitud de afeitó u hombres barbados, en los colores oscuros, algunos con los sombreros puntiagudos, mezclado con las mujeres, algunas capuchas desgastadas y otros los calvos ¹ se voltearon a mirar al hombre joven que camina en el medio de la calle. Dentro de los viejos albergues sacaron las cabezas a oír sonidos por la noche silenciosa. Los sonidos como si estuvieran paseando esclavos en la calle con el desechar de sus cadenas del metal pesado, pero en este caso, no era ningún esclavo. 

La verdad es que este joven siempre hace el mismo sonido, parecerían Góticas, cada vez que da una vuelta por la calle. La oscuridad, como él siempre se viste podría derramar veneno de los labios humanos, pero ninguna crítica se oye, porque él era el hijo del alcalde. 

Las púas puntiagudas, oscuras y acerado amontono en las pulseras cubren sus manos pálidas y las desuellan de la luz de la luna. Con las miradas de Gótico en cada pulgada de su ropa y cuerpo pero no en su corazón, incluso no en su mente. Las cadenas de cada forma y clase según tamaño, atadas en sus pantalones, el metal de su suela y el sonido que hace con la tierra cuando él caminó en la calle desconocida; Desconocida para usted pero no para él. 

Cuero; tejidos de Cuero que barren contra cada uno, un sonido que el alcanza las orejas del pueblo. El Silencio, completamente descubierto, lo que todas las personas hacen cuando sus pasos continúa a través de la jornada. Como una manta, como una máscara, el cuello de tortuga de su capa cubre los labios rosas que nadie los veía con una sonrisa, una risa, mueca, y sonrisa afectada solo con una marca dura de poder y veneración. 

Sus ojos eran una máscara de su corazón. El gris acerado frío con los extremos elegantes finos, mostraban la arrogancia y ambición en su sangre y orgullo pero nunca una alegría cordial brillante. El viento desarregla el pelo rubio blanco largo del joven como los mechones largos caen en su cara tapando sus ojos como una cortina que cubre algo personal. 

Para decir, el pueblo sabe la verdad, la identidad real de este joven. Él iba a ser su príncipe pero el viejo Rey Deimon dejó su trono a las manos de un extraño llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle el gran Señor Voldemort. Gran Luicus Malfoy no le dio importancia sobre esto pero él pidió a su padre con las palabras mas elegantes que un señor de la clase alto, rico pudo haber dicho: 

****

_"Mi hombre, mi hombre viejo. Yo busco, no el trono, no el lugar para ser venerado y ser besado a mis pies. Yo quiero menos eso, pero en este reino, tan pequeño pero atestado, yo crecí; yo dí mis primeros estados y yo agradezco mi Gran Salazar lo que yo he ganado. Un pueblo amoldado con sus manos, él dio destreza y orgullo, que no debe ser desperdiciado. Él puede haber sido ambicioso, y poderoso pero tenia corazón. Así que yo le pido que me haga el alcalde de este reino." _

**_Don't even know his name,  
Won't ask or play that game,  
We've both been here before,  
I lead him to the door_**

_"¡Niño! El heredero de mi carne y huedo, descendiente del gran fundador de este pueblo me has tomado por sorpresa con las palabras que vinieron de su boca. Yo no le enseñé la tal multa y las palabras orgullosas, palabras que las charlas sobre la grandeza de nuestro apellido y antepasado. Yo me defraudo por no haberlo escogido como el próximo Rey de este reino. ¡Que palabras, perdóneme! Palabras que habían detenido el golpe de mi corazón miserable. Yo no merezco sentarme cerca de mi gran Salazar Slytherin; yo me castigaré con mi carne y sangre." _

Lucius Malfoy, heredero de Rey Demion Malfoy, había conservado el orgullo de los reinos, limpieza y elegancia. Él había declarado que un pueblo manchado con hambrear y humildes es un reino de una persona débil. 

_"¡Mis hermanos! Escogido han sido para vivir en este reino elegante de Hebi². Rey Riddle no ha sido enseñado de nuestro orgullo. Hambreando y humildes es una señal que no debe verse en este reino. ¡Nuestro Gran Slytherin no quería que nosotros lo llamáramos débil! ¡Avergüéncese Joven Riddle! Nosotros no somos humanos de poder y gloria, bastardos de ignorancia para el dinero y poder. ¡Yo, por el nombre de Salazar Slytherin el dinero humilde y la comida darán al_ _hambriento! Así será!" _

Si había algo bueno en este joven era en sus manos. Cada vez que él veía a un hombre hambriento humilde él le tiraba cinco galeones de oros y simplemente diría justo como su padre hace: 

_"¡El hermano! Vaya y coma algo, Consiga y lleve ropa por que Slytherin es maravilloso y él no tolerará ver a sus personas con hambre y caminar desnudo." _

Nadie se atrevió a dar la espalda y continúar su negocio hasta que él estuviera fuera de vista. Él era respetado de forma alguna, venerado para decir, porque él era más rico que el rey. Los Malfoys conservaron los derechos y los beneficios que el Rey Riddle se llevó. 

Las miradas fijas lo siguen al extremo de la calle dónde un club de barra de pequeña elegancia, construida con madera meliflua. Sacando sus manos de los bolsillos de su capa y volvió el asa brillante de la puerta de la Barra. Él, con el cuello de la tortuga de su capa como su máscara, sonrió afectadamente en satisfacción cuando la música dejó de tocar y todas las voces se marchitaron cuando camino a la barra. Él ama oír el sonido de sus pasos rebotando en el suelo pulido de madera. 

**_I don't care for your number or your story,  
It's a one night thing.  
Ten to five in the morning in the back seat I won't tell you no lies.  
What we have is for now, nothing more nothing less.  
_****_I'm_****_ tasting your lips as we undress._**

El sonido de tejidos de cuero oscilado seguido por el suave 'thum ' de alguien sentarse en el taburete de la barra de lujo. El mozo soltó el vaso delicado en sus manos que él pule todos los días y se acercó al joven rubio blanco. Un sonido haciendo clic de un encendedor fue oído brevemente y un fuego caluroso encendió el cigarro puesto en sus labios. Respiró profundamente y respiró fuera el humo, cuando puso el cigarro en sus dedos. 

Miro al pianista y cabeceó su cabeza. Rápidamente, el pianista continuó tocando y las personas volvieron a su propio negocio. 

"Usual," el mozo dijo en una voz fuerte y firme, "Verdad Sr. Malfoy." 

Agitó sus mechones rubios fuera de su cara. Dejó caer el cigarro abajo en un jarrón de cristal lleno de cenizas. 

"Sí, Randy." 

" Joven Malfoy," dijo al mozo cuando Sr. Malfoy bebió su vaso, "recibí a un nuevo esclavo." 

Malfoy soltó el vaso y se agachó, "carne Fresca?" 

"Sí, y un principiante para decir," Él dijo sonriendo abiertamente, "Todavía virgen." 

****

**_I don't care for your number or your story,  
It's a one night thing.  
You left your doubts in the lobby and the dress you wore on the elevator floor.  
All alone it's day, you broke the spell and went away.  
But I'll never regret, our one night thing._**

**_  
  
_****__**

"De Verdad?" él preguntó intrigado. 

"Nosotros estamos intentando hacerle soltar su virginidad pero él es muy persistente." 

"Usted sabe," él dijo en casi un murmullo, "que amo ver a las personas perdiendo su virginidad en mis manos." Puso los quince Galeones de oros en la barra. 

"Pero," él protestó, "Es mucho, joven Malfoy!" 

"La cantidad alta durante una semana," él dijo, "Envíelo a mi apartamento." 

Se puso de pie y la música se detuvo. Caminó silenciosamente una vez más hacia la puerta como el sonido que su suela de metal rebotaba en el suelo pulió de madera del lugar. Abrió la puerta, cabeceó y dejó el lugar. 

Si hay algo diferente de otros pueblos y este era la manera de las personas de conseguir el dinero más rápido: los esclavos. Algunos clubes nocturnos tienen vendedores de esclavo dentro; ellos alquilan a las personas para otras personas alquilarlos y tener placer para la diversión. 

Los Malfoys era los primeros que principalmente compran y rentan esclavos para el trabajo y placer todos por lo mismo desde que ellos eran los que propusieron la idea. Las personas habían oído el Joven Malfoy, desde sus dieciséis, había rentado esclavos o esclavas para el sexo agradable, pero nadie se atrevería a decir que él era bisexual por que apenas todos en el pueblo eran rectos. 

Su arrogancia y la atracción física vinieron del que fundó el reino: Salazar Slytherin, haciéndoles descendientes directos. 

Si había que algo que hace los Malfoys diferente de cada uno, aparte del dinero, era su sangre mágica. Los Malfoys son muy poderosos y especializados para los encuentros mágicos. También eran conocidos alrededor de la comunidad de hechicería por su poder de telekinesia y la habilidad de controlarla con facilidad. Por eso las personas nunca se atreven a desafiarlos. 

**_Not too late, 12 o' clock  
When I hit the scene,  
The club is packed the ladies hot  
Players doing their routine  
I didn't know I was being watched,  
Turned around to see,  
Burning eyes, target locked  
As he walked right up to me_**

El sonido de mover las llaves fue oído. Empujó la puerta de madera pulida y camino dentro. Pudo oír voces en su cuarto y esforzar de un hombre contra su testamento. Entró en su cuarto y su corazón dejo de palpitar. Dos hombres sostienen al esclavo fijado en la cama, abajo hacia su estómago. El joven Malfoy no podría creer sus ojos, por qué algo tan bonito pudiera aterrizar en las manos de un vendedor esclavo. 

Era la misma edad como él; diecinueve. A través de sus ojos se reflejaba el césped verde húmedo de una granja; esmeralda oscura. Su piel era una mezcla de corteza cremosa, tan delicada e intocable para la mano humana. Su pelo era negro de reacción desarreglado, salvaje y libre al contrario de su nueva reputación. En su cuello, había una marca quemada, una S elegante; la marca del esclavo. Su camisa blanca estaba rota y ensuciada, sólo sus pantalones y botas estaban en buenas condiciones. ¡Oh! ¡La belleza estaba con este hombre! Él era bendito por eso. 

"Ahora muchachos, sea bueno con él," se seto al lado joven de pelo desarreglado, "Además de que él es un principiante." 

Los dos hombres lo soltaron y agarró la barbilla del joven y lo miro a sus ojos. "Ustedes dos se pueden ir." Ellos sólo gruñeron y los dejaron solo. 

Él agitó su barbilla fuera de los finos dedos. "Rudo, eh?" 

"Nadie se había resistido a mis encantos…" 

"Yo no soy un esclavo, hijo de puta!" El joven Malfoy le dio duro en la cara dejando marcas rojas en su piel color canela cremosa. 

"todavía tiene mucho que aprender. Empiece en cerrar su boca." 

El joven gruñó a él. "Voy a quitarles las esposas, guarde sus manos para usted." Le quito las esposas y algo le pegó duro en la cara. Él pestañea sus ojos cuando el dolor atravesó su mejilla y mandíbula. El joven de pelo desarreglado levantó su puño para pegarle una vez más. 

Él vio esto y empujó su mano. Una fuerza ondulada pegó el puño del hombre de pelo negro y lo detuvo en el medio aire y con su otra mano tocó su mandíbula herida. 

"hombre impulsivo, Avergüence de si mismo!" él gritó, "Nadie ha tocado la cara de un Malfoy con tales acciones bárbaras. Le advertí y usted se negó a escuchar. 'mantenga sus manos a sí mismo ' mis labios habían dicho." 

"Vete al demonio Malfoy!" él gritó. Hizo que la esquina de los labios del Joven Malfoy se estirara. Ondeó su mano, mientras enviando el vuelo al joven al pelo negro y cerrandolo de golpe en la pared. 

**_Girl say one night thing, let me hear you sing,  
If you had a one night, one night thing  
Guys say one night thing, let me hear you sing,  
If you had a one night, one night thing._**

"Palabras manchadas nunca habían dejado los labios de las personas de este reino. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, heredero del Viejo Lucius y yo no tolerare a un esclavo como usted diríjirse de esta manera hacia mi!" Él estafó la camisa del hombre joven cuando él continúa usando su magia telekinesia. 

"Yo no dejare ir hasta que escuche un gemido de sus labios y al final de la semana hacerlo un verdadero esclavo del sexo," Draco susurró en la oreja del esclavo. 

"No se atreva a tocarme!" 

"esclavo, usted está a mi misericordia," el ojo del joven se ensancharon y su mano se convirtió en puños. 

"Detenga!" 

"Se ve que es persistente como han dicho," Draco parecía mover su mano tan rápido como él podía. El esclavo cerró sus ojos y mordió sus labios pero no se atrevió a mover una pulgada de su cuerpo. 

"Date por vencido," Draco susurró y se arrodillo. Minutos después el esclavo gritó. Cuando él estaba de pie arriba, el esclavo se cayó encima de el y Draco cloqueó. 

"Eso, mi esclavo, es sólo el principio." 

"Cuánto tiempo durara esto?" preguntó demasiado cansado para levantar su cabeza del hombro de Draco y mirar sus ojos. 

**_I don't care for your number or your story,  
It's a one night thing.  
Ten to five in the morning in the back seat I won't tell you no lies.  
What we have is for now, nothing more nothing less.  
_****_I'm_****_ tasting your lips as we undress._**

"Una semana, mi esclavo, pero no trabajare rápidamente, sobre todo a un principiante. Tomare mi tiempo, no tendrá que preocupar si nunca lo hizo." 

El esclavo frunció el entrecejo y enterró su cabeza en su hombro, "¡será perjudicial! Por lo menos sea manso conmigo." 

"Si usted sigue mis órdenes haré que todo sea manso." 

"Por favor, permítame dormir, estoy cansado," el hombre joven dijo sabiendo que él tiene que vivir con este hombre durante una semana. 

Draco rastreó la parte de atrás de la espina desnuda del esclavo con sus dedos finos, "Alegremente mi esclavo." 

El esclavo se estremeció a su toque frío y en cuanto se acosto en la cama se durmió dentro de los brazos de su nuevo y primero amo. 

****

**_I don't care for your number or your story,  
It's a one night thing.  
You left your doubts in the lobby and the dress you wore on the elevator floor.  
All alone it's day, you broke the spell and went away.  
But I'll never regret, our one night thing._**

**TBC… **

**Notas:** Me dicen si lo sigo traduciendo de ingles a español. Si lo hago tardare mucho en hacerlo.

¹: Frase de La Novela Scarlet Letter por Nathaniel Hawthrone 

²: serpiente en japonés. 


	2. ¿El Esclavo Harrycon amnesia?

Título: Watashi Dai-ichi no shu dorei ai Español  
  
Autor: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Capítulo Dos: ¿El Esclavo Harry...con amnesia!?  
  
La luz. Las luces brillantes, ardientes sin satisfacción, pegue la vista de párpados color canela cremosos cerrados. Se exponen los ojos verdes al mundo viviente; el alcance de las manos para cubrir sus ojos. Frunciendo el entrecejo de incomodidad, miraba cerrado a medio camino; dos ojos grises fríos miraban los suyo. Sobresaltado, tomado por la sorpresa, los gañidos alarmantes que dejaban sus labios y el sonido del cloqueo hicieron eco dentro del cuarto.  
  
"Buenos días esclavo," Draco dijo, "me alegro usted haya despertado."  
  
"Yo tengo un nombre," él dijo sentándose en la cama, todavía con las sabanas encima de él.  
  
"Me dice, qué nombre esta belleza tendrá?"  
  
"Harold."  
  
"Harry será, un nombre corto para un nombre viejo," él notó los ojos de Harry reflejaron la tristeza y la desesperación de un humano frustrado.  
  
"Cómo algo tan puro y abatana con la belleza puede entrar en las manos crueles. ¿Un accidente o contra su testamento? no puedo decir qué porque yo soy curioso."  
  
"La vida no es justa," las palabras rodaron fuera de de su lengua como las cascadas a una contestación a la curiosidad de Draco.  
  
"Estimado Harry, cosa inocente, nada es justo en la vida, sobre todo no en este reino."  
  
Harry agitó las mantas fuera de su cuerpo y se puso de pie arriba. Los ojos de Draco encendieron cuando él miraba el pecho desnudo de corteza cremoso y le dio el impulso para agarrarlo y extasiarlo vivo.  
  
"Sin embargo, yo estoy agradecido con quién yo soy y lo que yo tengo," una sonrisa afectada creció en sus labios cuando él agarró a Harry de la cintura y lo tiró más cerca.  
  
Harry tragó abajo duro, totalmente asustado dentro, "Ningún daño puede venir a usted, Harry porque yo estoy tomando las cosas lentamente. Dígame, mi esclavo precioso, lo toqué en un acción perjudicial, bárbara?"  
  
"No, usted no lo ha hecho."  
  
"Entonces usted debe sentirse agradecido por ello. Algunos amos son salvajes y mal educados."  
  
"Estoy agradecido," Harry susurró. Draco se apoyó adelante y pedazo el más bajo labio de Harry suavemente.  
  
Draco lamió el lóbulo de Harry y susurró, "Estoy siendo tan manso como puedo." Miro más allá de los hombros de Harry y sus ojos ensanchados cuando noto el reloj.  
  
"Maldición!" Harry dudó que tal palabra se dijera fuera al aire libre mucho en este reino. "Voy a llegar tarde para el ensamblaje!" Draco removió su camisa y trajo mucha atención de Harry.  
  
Multe, marcados, definidos músculos que el Joven Malfoy tiene. Abdominales, Ancho y fuertes, los estiró y se puso otra camisa de color plata. Harry no podría explicar lo que lo hizo sentir atraído de repente a Draco.  
  
'¡Oh no! ¿Profundamente dentro de mi corazón, ' él pensó, 'Harold, Harold que le está pasando a usted? Primero usted lucha por su orgullo, y entonces se rinde. Ahora usted se cae por su enemigo. Avergüéncese, Avergüéncese! '  
  
"Quédese aquí," Draco dijo cuando se puso su capa negra. "Un pie fuera de aquí, problemas usted recibirá."  
  
Él cerró de golpe la puerta cerrada y Harry suspiró.  
  
"¡La vergüenza! ¡Yo he caído de hecho por su cuerpo! Por qué, porque nunca me había gustado nunca un hombre. ¡Por qué cuando él sólo me alquiló ayer! Oh estoy perplejo porque he sido desconcierte de mí mismo!"  
  
Empujó la puerta y arqueó. Las miradas fijas y luces intensas penetraron su cabeza cuando él miraba el suelo de lujo jaspeado.  
  
"Perdóneme mi Señor, dormí demasiado. Puedo tener la concesión para sentarme y compartir mi conocimiento con usted?"  
  
"Levántese mi niño, usted siempre será perdonado aquí. No necesita arquear a mí, ya que este era el lugar que usted debe haber tomado, próximo rey, el verdadero heredero de la sangre de Hebi, Gran Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"Estoy agradecido," Draco susurró sintiendo la mirada intensa de su padre en él. Lo ignoró y se sentó al lado del rey.  
  
"Continúe Goyle." El hombre que está de pie delante de ellos con un indicador color de plata largo aclaró su garganta.  
  
"Hemos sido convocado aquí para discutir las financiases de dinero de los vendedores de esclavo. Los números esclavos han aumentado y el alquilar esta fuera de mando. Debo decir a mi Señor que debemos poner una nueva ley por alquilar. En caso negativo, los vendedores esclavo se harán más ricos día tras día."  
  
"Qué usted tiene en mente?"  
  
Crabbe, agitó su capa y aclaró su garganta, "Puedo hablar Señor?" Los ojos azul rodaron y una mano pálida contestó su demanda.  
  
"La clase más baja sólo alquilará una vez a las esclavas por semana, limitado durante un día. La media clase sólo alquilará dos veces por semana limitada durante un día."  
  
"Suena razonable."  
  
"Y la clase alta alquilara -" El sonido de carne humana que pega la madera pulida fina hizo eco través del cuarto. Una silla se cayó al suelo como el Joven Malfoy estaba de pie arriba.  
  
"Me opongo!" gritó mirando al Señor Voldemort y como el viejo Lucius Malfoy suspiró y rodó sus ojos.  
  
"Draco, siéntese," la voz fuerte de seda de Lucius fue oída.  
  
"Hable Joven Malfoy," Voldemort dijo.  
  
"Draco, detenga esto..."  
  
Ignorando la voz de la persona de su propia sangre él continuó, "la clase Alta no puede limitarse. Nosotros pusimos la idea; nosotros tenemos cada derecho para hacer lo que nosotros agradamos!"  
  
"¡Nosotros tenemos el derecho para agradar nuestros cuerpos! Así como usted hace!" Los murmullos hicieron erupción alrededor. Lucius ejecutó su mano a través de su largo rubio blanco pelo de seda que intentando regatear todas las miradas fijas que cayeron en él. Los labios cremosos delgados sonrieron afectadamente.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con usted." El silencio cubrió el cuarto. "El joven Malfoy tiene un punto..."  
  
Tiempo voló al ver como la reunión corría para alcanzar su extremo. El viejo Malfoy asió la oportunidad dada de agarrar a su hijo y planeó golpear sentidos en él. Los ojos del joven Malfoy aburrieron en los mismos ojos que él heredó y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.  
  
"Hable, yo no tengo todo el día."  
  
"Claro como el agua te dije no dar su información personal. Mi reputación significa mucho para mí y usted debe adaptarse también!"  
  
"Yo no soy usted. "   
  
"¡Consigue un asimiento! Usted es un Malfoy un -"  
  
"Si usted va a disertarme, hágalo después. Tengo cosas buenas para hacer," Draco dijo volteandose.  
  
Una mano agarró su cuello de la camisa color de plata. "Escuche a sus superiores!"  
  
Rodó sus ojos grises helados y se volvió su mirada fija ardiente a su padre. "Me he estado preguntando alguna vez en la vida durmió con el rey?"  
  
Difícilmente y quemando, una mano fuerte alcanzó para palmotear su cara. Su cabeza se volvió con la fuerza de la palmada pero su cara no traiciono nada, ningún dolor. Miro a su padre y tiró bruscamente sus labios. Escupió en el cuero negro de las botas que calzaba su padre y dejo el lugar.  
  
Noche...  
  
Cerró de golpe la puerta y alejo la capa de cuero larga que él puso hace horas en sus hombros antes de salir y la tiró por el cuarto. Con enojo fuerte, ingobernable dentro de sus venas, miro la marca roja de la palmada de su padre.  
  
Su enojo cesó cuando él abrió la puerta a su cámara personal y su esclavo de ojos verde agitó las mantas grises de la cama y cubrió su cuerpo. Una ceja se escondio detrás de los mechones blancos largos en su frente; la Curiosidad mató la gata.  
  
"Que está haciendo un nuevo esclavo fresco como usted?" él preguntó arrastrándose encima de su esclavo delicioso.  
  
"NO-nada, Malfoy."  
  
Una mano alcanzó su cuello y una voz gruñó, "Amo Malfoy para usted."  
  
"M-mis errores Amo Malfoy, yo no estoy d-haciendo nada." Se apretó más cerca al nervioso esclavo y sonrió afectadamente.  
  
"Usted está seguro usted no hizo nada, o quizás el estimado Harry estaba excitándose?" El color ruborizado rojo cubrió las mejillas de Harry y rechazó su mirada.  
  
Malfoy agarró la barbilla del hombre y gruñó, "Míreme!" Miedo vidriaron los ojos verde-esmeraldas de Harry como Malfoy lo miraba.  
  
Un suspiro escapó los labios del Joven Malfoy. "No se preocupe. Me comportaré. Voy a dormir encima de los hombros de mi esclavo de ojos verde."  
  
Los ojos verdes ablandaron a la voz suave de su amo. Rastreó sus dedos finos encima del la blanca camisa que cubria los músculos tensos de su amo. Encogió de hombros de repente como el dedo caluroso tocó sus caderas frías.  
  
"Mmmm, usted es bueno Harry." El dedo de Harry jugó con el cinturón de sus pantalones sueltos. Sus ojos ensanchados se al encontrar lujuria en los ojos verde como Harry metio su mano dentro de su pantalon. Malfoy palmoteó la mano lejos y miro ferozmente los ojos del esclavo.  
  
"Qué un esclavo como usted puede tener en la mente?" Él le preguntó a Harry quien lo miraba, lujuria que brilla en los orbes verdes. Dos manos, caliente a su piel sostuvo la mandíbula de Harry y lo empujó abajo; apretó en los labios deliciosos rosas Joven Malfoy anhelaba para saborear.  
  
Asustado, tomado por la sorpresa, Joven Malfoy no reaccionó. Estimado Harry rompió el beso, mientras mirando los ojos grises sobresaltados. Los mechones largos blancos hicieron cosquillas la piel de la cara de Harry cuando él miraba a su Amo.  
  
"Yo estoy deseoso en satisfacerlo -"  
  
"No intente," Draco susurró y rodó encima de y se sentoal borde de la cama.  
  
"Por qué?"  
  
"No tengo ganas. Amo tuvo un día malo," él dijo brevemente. Del cajón alado de la cama tomó una botella de Whisky de Fuego y entró a raudales un trago en el vaso delicado al lado de él. Con los párpados cerrados, él se encogió de hombros como el líquido caluroso quemó su garganta. Miro a Harry y le ofreció un vaso.  
  
"No, yo no bebo."  
  
"Usted bebería para satisfacerme?" Harry suspiró y tomó el vaso. Él tragó el líquido tan rápido que lo hizo taco y boqueada.  
  
"Con calma, Esclavo."  
  
"Cómo usted puede beber algo tal horrible?"  
  
"Se llama Whisky de Fuego, La bebida finísima y más cara que usted puede encontrar aquí. Usted debe sentirse afortunado que yo le permití beber monoestable. No muchos esclavos son afortunados beber el tal licor fino."  
  
"No Afortunado. Tiene sabor horrible!"  
  
"Me dice Harry, yo soy curioso. ¿De dónde es usted? Yo dudo algo tan guapo viene de la clase más baja."  
  
Bajó su cabeza como sus manos cremosas fuertes agarraron los pantalones negros rotos que él llevaba. "No sé."  
  
El joven Malfoy se detuvo en medio-trago y levantó una de sus finas y rubia blancas cejas. "Usted no sabe?" Harry agitó su cabeza.  
  
"¿Un esclavo con amnesia? No he encontrado ninguno, en todos mis tres años de alquilar, tal tipo de esclavo."  
  
"Siento defraudarlo."  
  
"No, me tomo por sorpresa. Dígame, que lo ha hecho de repente desear satisfacerme?"  
  
"Amo, soy su esclavo durante una semana. Eso no hace esa orden de yo satisfacer a mi propio Amo?"  
  
"Sí pero usted mi estimado todavía es un novicio y usted necesita ser guiado. Si usted sigue lo que yo le digo usted me satisfará," dijo cuando él se apoyó más cerca y pedazo el más bajo labio del esclavo. Harry podría oler el licor en la boca de su Amo.  
  
Minutos después el sonido de un vaso golpeo el suelo y el salpicar líquido en la madera dura fue oído. Harry se volvió su mirada a su Amo y sonrió débilmente. Los párpados cerrados y los labios rosas fríos partidos cogieron la mirada de Harry y lamió sus propios labios.  
  
Quitó la botella de Whisky de Fuego del asimiento de su Amo y lo puso en el cajón más cercano. Miro la cara soñolienta de su Amo y sentía el impulso para tocar y rastrear cada línea del pecho de su amo con sus dedos.  
  
Cepilló sus labios contra su Amo y fieltro cómo se estremeció a su toque. No supo por qué él decidió actuar por aquí; tan bueno y obediente a Malfoy y acepta el hecho de que él era un esclavo cuando él al principio hacia riñas, golpes y gritaba por su orgullo y justicia.  
  
Bajó a su Amo en lo más profundo las tapas grises y miró como su pecho subia y caia entre cada respiración que él tomaba. Acose, sin pensar bajo su cabeza y la descanso en el hombro de su amo.  
  
"Solo voy a dormir en los hombro de mi Amo de ojos grises."  
  
'Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me volvería el esclavo de un hombre joven y fino como el, yo no habría sabido qué decir. '  
  
TBC...  
  
Notas: Si que bueno! Al final! Espero que lo entiendan! Es que en verdad esto es en ingles y tuve que traducirlo al español mediante un traductor! Review! Alguien que quiera ayudarme a corregir mi español le agradeceré la ayuda ya que no soy tan buena escribiendo historias en español. Ahora Review! 


End file.
